The Power Of Three
by JammyJones
Summary: 6 years ago James Grace, Son of Zeus, lost his sister to a monster and blames himself for everything. But one day at school, the life he thought he left behind comes rushing back to him. Now he fights to stop the resurruction of Kronos. But the ultimate battle awaits him. His Grandfather is just the beginning. OCxAnnabeth. Rated T due to violence.
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Visitor

**The Power of Three**

_Hey everyone, so there was a bit of a change, I scrapped my other FanFiction due to the fact that I felt that I rushed it and it wasn't written to the best of my ability and I don't like that because I want the best for you guys, so I'm starting again. You will probably see some similarities, except this time it isn't rushed. I apologies and hope you guys understand! Also, I hope you enjoy this new and improved FanFiction!_

_Oh, and by the way, I have a Youtube Channel for this FanFiction account now! Here is the link if you wanna check it out. I will be doing updates on my stories! _

_ channel/UCCT0gL9bD9oivmwUCSjMaeA_

_Peace :D_

Forget what you learnt in school. Greek Gods are real. All of them. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and the rest. Sometimes they come down to earth and fall in love with mortals. The offspring is known as a demigod. Half Human, Half God. Under the circumstances they stay in the mortal world. With no contact with their Divine parents. We demigods have abilities far beyond that of the human race. We have increased reflexes, and can read ancient Greek. Our other abilities depend on who our God parent is. I'm a demigod you see, in fact that reminds me, my name is James, James Grace. Son of Zeus.

Running, not stopping, not looking back, just running. The only thing keeping us going is adrenaline. A roar sounds behind us as we slip through the dense trees. Looking for the haven that will be our salvation. The monster was catching up.

"James come on!" Thalia shouted. "James it's getting closer!"

Then I realised, the monster wasn't getting closer. I was falling back.

Thalia grabbed my hand and tried to pull me along, with no avail. The stinging pain in my side was too much and I fell to my knees.

"James get up!" Annabeth shouted, she had tears in her eyes. "James-NO!"

Too late. I felt the strength of the hands of the monster that was chasing us clench around me. Stopping my breathing and drowning me in the air. I didn't fight. All of my strength had left my body a long time ago. I heard the crack as the monster snapped the bones in my legs and threw me to the ground.

Thalia screamed.

Darkness.

Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder struck loudly. Both happening at the same time as awoke screaming from the nightmare.

I scanned my surroundings, I was at home, in my bed. I sighed with relief.

_Just a dream_

But I knew full well I was lying to myself. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. The memory of the night 6 years ago when my sister was murdered.

I fell back onto my pillow and rubbed my eyes. It was the same every night. The same events. The same setting. The same scream.

I cheated death that night. When the monster, founded out later to be a Cyclops, grabbed me and broke my legs I was unconscious for a few seconds. My friends and my sister thought I had died. They were wrong.

I woke up in time to see the monster crush Thalia and throw her to the floor. I was too drained to make a sound, and my legs were crippled.

Mum rushed in. Obviously with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She was an alcoholic and an abusive mother, so I just sat and stared. She looked around drunkenly. Her dirty, wiry blonde hair swaying as she did so, and her heavily bloodshot eyes darted from one point to another, finally laying upon me.

"Would you keep it down?" She said in a drunken slur. "Some people are trying to sleep"

With that she slammed the door and walked off. Since I had calmed down, so had the lightning and thunder. You see, whenever I get angry, or scared. Thunder and lightning storms happen, and depending on the depth of my emotion depends on how strong the storm is. It's due to the fact that my father is the Greek God Zeus.

I checked my phone. It was 3:30am. There was no getting back to sleep with the thought of that night still freshly planted in my head.

I picked the frame up from my windowsill and stared at it through the moonlight shining through my window. It was a picture of Thalia and I when we were 10. Taken by an old friend. It was one of the only things I had left of her.

I turned to the back of the frame, the pendent was still there. It was a present from Thalia for my 10th birthday. A small, black pendent in the shape of a lightning bolt. I slipped it over my neck and ran it through my fingers. I blamed myself for her death. If I had been more protective and less selfish I would have taken care of the Cyclops and saved Thalia. But things didn't turn out like that. It was my fault Thalia died, and that was one of the reasons I left my demigod life behind six years ago, I couldn't deal with the guilt.

The sunlight began to ray through my window, it was going to be a sunny day. I checked my phone again, 7:30. Time for school.

I hopped in the shower and washed, wanting to get out of the house quickly. School was the one place I could get away from my abusive mother, even if I did get bullied for being 'Dyslexic' and having 'ADHD' which I know is false, all demigods have those disabilities in the mortal world. When really, ADHD is just our reflexes, we have fast reactions and can't stay still, whilst the dyslexia is because our brains are hard-wired for Ancient Greek. Not English.

After getting out of the shower I dried off and slipped my school uniform on. I didn't like the uniform. In fact I despised it. It consisted of a pair of trousers witch ripped easily, a white shirt and blue tie that strangled you, and a blazer that was made of cotton that scratched your skin. But we were required to wear it.

I grabbed my bag and exited the door. Not shouting bye. Mum would not even notice i'm gone until I got back.

The walk to school was normal as any other day. It was sunny, showing that I wasn't angry or scared. However the nightmare was still fresh in my mind. Normally I would dismiss it without question, today was different, it stuck to my mind like a moth to a flame and the worst thing about it was I could talk to noone. I had no friends. My mum was a drunk, and my dad...well...we know why I can't talk to him.

I reached the school 10 minutes before the bell was due to ring so I sat on a fence on the outskirts of the school. A group of boys approached.

_Great_ I thought _The bullying is starting early today_.

They were lead by Chris Maldock. The main bully of the school if you like. He stood at 5'10'' and had long, brown hair. I know I could take him any day. In fact. I could probably kill him with a thought. But that would cause too many problems. I'm probably wanted by Hades as it is for cheating death I don't want to be wanted by the police as well.

"Your early today" He said. "What, your alcoholic mother kick you out of the house again?"

His friends snickered. I didn't say a word. No point in arguing, I had come to terms of my mum being an Alcoholic long ago.

"Yeah" Said Mike Odie, Chris' best friend. "Or did you flip out again and break something?"

More snickering. I stood up and walked away. There was no point in getting into an argument with them, it would probably lead to a fight then me getting kicked out of school...again.

"Don't walk away from me!" Chris said, spinning me around. "I'm talking to you!"

He threw a punch. In times like these my demigod abilities came in handy. I grabbed his wrist and twisted harshly, sending him down on one knee.

"Back off" I said with a snarl. Thunder sounded. No lightning yet.

He started to whimper. I let go of his wrist and walked away, thus, the thunder stopped.

As if on cue the bell sounded, sending the hordes of students rushing to get to their lessons. My first lesson was History, which was good because my teacher, Mr Wilkinson, was one of the few teachers who were nice to me. Plus I sat at the back, so I drew hardly any attention whatsoever. I entered the classroom and was one of the first to arrive.

"Good morning James" Mr Wilkinson said. "Please, take a seat."

I took my usual seat at the back of the class as more and more people poured into the class. Walking in some were talking amongst themselves, some were on their mobiles texting and whatnot. Once the class had entered Mr Wilkinson held up his had and the class went silent. He would never shout, however, make him angry and you would regret it.

"Ok Class" He began. "Now before we start I would like to introduce a new student"

_Great _I thought_ Another jerk who would just add to the bullying._

"Now" Mr Wilkinson continued. "She isn't from around here and she has had a bad past so I would like you all to make her feel welcome"

_So it's a girl?_ I thought. _Well then, at least it's someone else who can patronise me instead of bully me._

"Annabeth? You may come in now"

My head shot to the door. I knew only one person in the whole world with the name Annabeth, and it's not a very common name either.

The door swung open slowly and there she stood.

_Annabeth Chase_

The girl who had watched me 'die' six years ago was now standing at my classroom door. She looked almost unchanged, she had long, radiant blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, her electric blue eyes stood out from her face and her slim body fitted the school uniform almost perfectly. This was the girl I had fallen in love with at 10 years old, and even though six years had passed, that feeling was still there. I watched her as she walked down towards the front of the class. She looked around until her eyes came apon me, I flipped my hood up quickly. She couldn't know who I was. Like I said, I left that life behind six years ago.

"Now I'm going to need someone to show Annabeth around the school" Mr Wilkinson said. "Let's see"

He looked around the class. I kept my head down, trying to make myself invisible. Somehow I knew I was going to be picked. It was almost as if the event had been written already.

"James!" He said. "As you seem so eager, you can show Annabeth around!"

"Why me?" I said slowly, making my voice sound deeper than it is, I couldn't risk Annabeth recognising my voice.

"Because it seems you two have a lot in common" He said. "Come on now, before you begin to irritate me"

I sighed. Grabbing my school bag I stood up and walked to the front of the class, my hood still over my head. Although I didn't look I could feel all eyes in the room on me. Including Annabeth's.

"Let's go" I said quickly, walking past her with no pause. She walked after me, having to jog to catch up.

"You seemed eager to meet me" She said after finally catching up. "I don't bite"

I snorted a little. I knew full well she could rip the head off a Minotaur with her bear hands if she tried.

"What's the problem?" She asked. "Why don't you talk...James was it?"

I nodded then shrugged. Her knowing my name couldn't hurt, it was common. Just so long as she didn't learn my second name then I would be OK.

"I had a friend called James once"

My heart stopped. She still remembered me? Six years and she still remembered me? She must have taken my 'death' hard.

"Of course he spoke more than you" She continued. "He's dead now, I miss him a lot"

My mind was in a jumble, thoughts were going through my head like bullets. She really took it hard, and she still remembered me. She cared about me a lot.

"Please just say something" She said. "I'm not that bad"

"I'm sorry about your, um, friend" I said quickly. It made me feel awkward. Saying sorry to my old crush about my own death that she witnessed.

"Is that all your gonna say?!" She said, her voice raised now. I had made her angry. "I've literally just met you and you don't like me?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing" I said. I needed to keep my cool.

"Then why can't you just speak to me?!" She said. "All you have to do is strike up a conversation! Can't you just do that?!"

"No!" I shouted. Thunder sounded outside. I snapped and made it happen. Big mistake. Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked me up and down.

"Put your hood down" She said, not taking her eyes off of my face.

"Why?" I said, still keeping my head down.

"Because I said so" She said. "Now put it down!"

I sighed. I know from three years experience either I took it down or she would, and to be honest I preferred the first option.

I took hold of my hood slowly and slid it down my head, I looked up and into Annabeth's electric blue eyes. She looked back wide eyed and gasped.

"Hey Annabeth" I said.

"Oh my Zeus your alive!" She screamed, throwing her arms around me. She started crying on my shoulder as she hugged me tighter. "I-I can't believe it!"

I hugged her back. She let go and we looked at each other for a moment.

Then she slapped me. Hard.

"Six years!" She said. "Six years and not a single visit or even a call!"

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my face. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Just what James?!" She interrupted. "Grover and I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry!" I replied. "I didn't want to leave!"

"So why did you?!" She said. "Why didn't you come into Camp Half-Blood?!"

"Because I woke up!" I shouted. With it came more thunder, and lightning this time. Annabeth looked at me, half with fear, half with confusion.

"I woke up and I watched that Cyclops kill Thalia!"

Annabeth gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. She didn't say a word, she just listened as I released all of the anger and sorrow that had built up over the last six years.

"That damn Cyclops crippled my legs and I was too drained to make any sound! I had to lie there and watch that thing kill Thalia and I could do nothing!"

"James-" She began.

"I was in a wheelchair for three years! Every single night since I have had the same nightmare and I wake up to a thunderstorm and the memory of that Cyclops killing her etched into my brain"

"James we could have helped-"

"I left that life behind Annabeth! I couldn't deal with the guilt of the fact that Thalia's death was my fault! If I had not been afraid to use my powers I could have killed that Cyclops and we would have made it to camp Half-Blood!"

I was done. I was panting as well now and Annabeth was crying.

"I'm sorry" I said, calmly now. "I-I just needed to get that out."

"James I'm so so sorry" She said between tears. She threw her arms around me again. Crying heavily.

She let go and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Your father managed to save Thalia" She said.

I looked up.

"What?" I said.

"Before she died your father, Zeus, he planted seeds of eternal life inside of her." Annabeth began. "She lies at the bottom of a tall oak tree. Her aura keeps a barrier around camp Half-Blood that stops any monsters getting in"

"So...she's alive then?" I said, looking up.

"Only just"

I sighed. Even though I hated my Dad for leaving us I guess it meant he did care some way or another.

"We should get back to class" I said quickly, remembering where we were.

"Yeah your right, but..." She started.

"But what?" I asked. "What's up?"

"Can I come over later?" She asked. "We need to talk"

"Yeah sure" I said, handing her a piece of paper. "That has my address on it."

"Thanks" She said. "Let's go"

We re entered the room, noticing my hood was down and my mood up a little more caused Mr Wilkinson to raise an eyebrow, however he didn't say a word. Annabeth was made to sit on the opposite end of the classroom. The lesson went on as usual. Throughout it however, I kept getting looks from Annabeth, looks as if to say she still couldn't believe I was alive.

It turned out History was the only lesson I had with Annabeth, so I didn't see her much in the day. I passed her occasionally in the corridor but other than that we didn't speak.

Finally, last lesson rolled around, it was English. The worst lesson of them all. Not only did I sit next to Chris Maldock, but also the teacher hated me.

To be honest the lesson went OK, I got a few kicks from Chris which was followed by snickers from his entourage and the teacher, Mrs Phillips shouted at me twice because I was 'Sitting funny' and my 'breathing was too loud'.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day and I left the school and made my way home. My mind was racing. Annabeth coming into school, my outburst, finding out Thalia was still partially alive. It was so much to take in.

I reached home and opened the door. The smell of liqueur and cigarettes filled my nostrils as I entered the hallway. Mum rounded the corner with a bottle of vodka in hand and squinted when she saw me.

"Where have you been?" She said in a drunken slur.

"School" I said. "It's kind of mandatory to go?"

She burped and staggered up into my face. "Don't use that tone with me"

The doorbell rang and she sprang back as if she had been shot. Then, in her drunken mood she forgot what to do and walked out of the room and into the lounge.

I walked up to the door and answered it. It was Annabeth.

"Hey" She said. "I'm glad I got the right house"

I laughed, "Yeah, come on in"

She walked in and looked around. Noticing the bottles and cans thrown across the floor she made a gesture.

"Let's go to my room" I said quickly, noticing her looking at the mess. "It's the cleanest place in the house"

So we went upstairs and I closed my door.

"Take a seat...well...anywhere" I said.

Annabeth sat down on my desk chair, I sat on my bed, and looked her up and down.

_She's even more beautiful than I remember_ I thought.

"So James" She started. "I wanted to ask you something"

"I already know what you gonna say" I said. "I'm sorry no"

"Why not?" She said. "Come back with me! There's people you need to meet, Grover misses you...I miss you!"

"Annabeth I can't" I replied. "I have a life here"

"What with your drunken and abusive mother and the bullying going on at school?" That startled me a little when she said that. I didn't know she knew all of that.

"How do you-" I began

"James we've known each other since we were 7" She said. "I know a lot more about you than you think"

"I can't come back with you, I can't deal with the guilt of being responsible for Thalia's death"

"James" She said. "Get it into your head, it's not your fault that Thalia died! She sacrificed herself so that Grover and I could get away!"

"But if I had-" I started

"No but's James. Thalia died of her own accord. None of it was your fault"

"Annabeth I'm sorry" I said. "I'm not-"

This time it was my mum that cut me off.

"James!" She said. "Who are you talking to?!" She started walking up the stairs.

"A friend!" I shouted back. "If you were sober you would know that!"

With that my door was flung open and my poor excuse for a mother barged in. She had fiery eyes and her hair was wild. Annabeth screamed.

She ran up to me and wrapped her hands around my neck, she pushed me back until I was pinned up against the wall. I could hear Annabeth crying.

"I told you" Mum said in a slur. "To not use that tone!"

"Let me go" I said, my anger was starting to build. Lightning struck and thunder sounded.

"Oh no" I heard Annabeth say.

My mother laughed at me and tightened her grip. The thunder sounded louder and lightning struck my bedroom window, shattering it and sending glass flying in all directions. Annabeth screamed again.

"I said...Let...Me...GO!" I palmed my own mother in the chest and blue static erupted from my finger tips engulfing her torso and chest. She was flown back into the opposite wall and hit it with a _crack_. She slumped to the floor, unconscious and leaving a dent in the wall.

I stared at my mother for a minute and then turned to Annabeth, she was whimpering and holding her arm...she was bleeding.

"Annabeth!" I said, running to her side. "I'm so sorry, the glass wasn't supposed to hit you!" I quickly grabbed a bandage. Years of abuse from my mother taught me that keeping a bandage in your room will help. Now however, my mother will regret she ever crossed me.

"James..." Annabeth said shakily. I looked up as I was wrapping the bandage around her arm, stopping the bleeding.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you use your ability you got from your father" She said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see it like that" I said.

"I can't believe how powerful you are" She said.

I chuckled and finished off dressing her wound. I stood up and began packing up my things. Clothes, some money...the picture of Thalia and I.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going home" I said.

_I feel a lot better about this Chapter 1 than I did the other one. This one I didn't rush and I thought about it more so I feel it is better written. Hopefully you guys do too! Please Please Please review, I love seeing your guys' comments on how i'm doing! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up next week!_

_Peace :D_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journey

_So...Chapter 2! I'm gonna keep this short so you can get on with reading. Hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter. This Chapter will have a little more action in it and some more will be revealed about James' past, hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, don't forget to review. It really means a lot._

_Peace :D_

My bags were packed.

We were ready.

I took one last look at my house. Even though I had been abused, and my life for 6 years had been horrible. I was sad to see the back of it. It was still my home, even if it did have bad memories.

"You OK James?" Annabeth asked. She had taken her hair band out and was now wearing her hair down. She looked even more beautiful.

"Yeah" I said. "Let's go"

We began walking. Even though I hid it well the fact that I had just incapacitated my own mother had left an effect on me. An effect that tells me I need to keep my temper under control. See, ever since Thalia died my temper had been really short. I mean, I would flip at the smallest of things and it got me into trouble a lot, and by a lot, I mean getting kicked out of three schools a lot.

Annabeth and I both knew that it was a good two days walk and neither of us could drive. We had enough food and water to last us a few day so we would be OK.

We walked in silence. Dwelling on the events that had just happened. Reuniting with Annabeth, the fight with my mum. Leaving to go to Camp Half-Blood.

"Why were you at my school?" I asked.

Annabeth looked up quickly after I had broken the silence.

"I needed to get away" She said. "A lot of stuff happened at camp and I needed time to myself. So I signed up for a school at complete random. Meeting you again I guess was luck"

"Well" I said. "I guess if you hadn't I wouldn't be going back. What happened at camp that made you want to leave?"

She paused and looked at the ground. Her facial expression changing almost as soon as the question had escaped my lips.

She sighed. "Luke betrayed the gods"

The words hit me like a knife.

"Y-you mean Luke Castellan?" I said hastily. I knew the answer before she said it, and it hurt. Luke was my best friend before the night of Thalia's death. I never knew what became of him after.

"James I'm sorry" She said. "I know Luke was your friend, but he stole your father's Master Bolt and tried to blame Poseidon. He tried to start a war to get back at his dad."

Lightning struck. I turned around and struck the side of a house, sending blue electricity flowing through it. Saying I was angry was an understatement. I was absolutely furious.

"I'm going to kill him" I said. "When I see him I swear i'm going to rip his-"

"James" Annabeth interrupted. I looked up, so engrossed in my own rage I had forgotten she was there. "Luke's dead"

"Good" I said. The fact that Luke was once my best friend was now erased from my mind. All I cared about now was that if somehow he was still alive, I was going to personally rip his head from his body.

"I can't believe my sister used to have a crush on that son of a fury!" I said in rage. My head was rested against the wall of the house I had just struck. Inside I could hear the anger of a man who now obviously had to get off of his fat ass and do something, and the nagging of his wife or girlfriend.

"Thalia had a crush on Luke?" She said. I nodded, however in my blind rage I could have sworn she had said 'too' at the end of her sentence. Although I wasn't so sure. I knew full well that Annabeth has, and never would have, a crush on anyone. Even though it saddened me.

We reached the beginning of a large woods. Indicating we were fairly close.

"Were still two days walk away" Annabeth said. "But it's a straight run from here"

I stopped. Puzzled.

"I don't remember the way" I said. "My mind is blank"

"It's the mist." Said Annabeth. You've spent so much time in the mortal world that the mist protecting the camps location thinks you _are_ mortal"

"But that's crazy!" I said. "I'm the son of Zeus and the mist doesn't recognise me?"

She shrugged. "It's the mist" She said. "It's one of the most unpredictable things in the world, but don't worry. Once you hang with me long enough it will acknowledge you as a demigod and lift"

I nodded. We reached a clearing in the woods. It wasn't all that big. But it had enough space to enable Annabeth and I to sleep for the night.

"We should stop here" Annabeth said. "It's starting to get dark"

"Yeah" I said. "Did you bring sleeping bags then?"

She nodded and reached into her bag and pulled them out. I looked at the bag, stunned. It was far too small to keep the sleeping bags in it. Annabeth noticed me looking at it funny and chuckled, I looked up.

"It's the bag of Hermes" She said. "It's bottomless and can hold anything and everything"

"Man" I said. "I've really missed the world of being a demigod"

Annabeth laughed and placed down the sleeping bags.

"You get some sleep" I said. "I'll keep watch for the night"

"James no" She said. "You need sleep as well"

"I'm not in the mood to sleep" I said. "You sleep. You need it more than I do. I'll wake you if there's any problem"

She sighed. She then perked her head up as if she was going to object again and try to argue. But today had been non stop walking and she was drained. So she just nodded and led down.

I sat down and pulled out my book. It was an ancient Greek book of course. I couldn't read English books because my brain was hard wired for Ancient Greek. Mortals called it dyslexia. I called it being the son of Zeus.

At some point during my watch I must have dozed off because all of a sudden I found myself in a woods. Exactly like the one we were camping in actually. Except for a few differences. It was the middle of the night. I was with Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Luke, and I was 10 years old.

"How far away _are _we Grover?" Thalia said. "My legs are _tired". _It was funny. Even in my dreams Thalia was exactly how I remembered her. Bossy, always complaining.

"Just a little more" The satyr replied. "Around-"

He was cut off by a sound I knew all too well. An ear-splitting roar. We all turned. I knew what we were turning to see. I wanted to turn around and scream at all of them to run. To run and not look back. But I was powerless. In my dreams I acted exactly as my 10 year old self did. My 16 year old self could do nothing.

"CYCLOPS!" I screamed.

_Too Late_ I thought. I could see the arrow already. It flew through the air as if in slow motion towards me. It was almost like I could see the air ripping as the arrow tore through it.

_Here it comes _I thought _In less than two seconds I will wake up, screaming to a thunder storm._

The arrow struck it's destination. My side. It pierced through like a knife through warm butter and I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Something was wrong.

I wasn't waking up.

"James!" Thalia shouted. "Luke help me!"

Thalia and Luke hoisted me up on their shoulders and proceeded to carry me through the dense forest. The thought of Luke touching me made me sick. The face that in 5 years time he would betray everyone here made me want to hit him and leave him to the Cyclops. But I know I couldn't. My 10 year old self was completely oblivious to the destruction and pain Luke would cause in the future.

"I can walk" I said. "I can walk"

Luke and Thalia let me go and I began speed-limping to keep up with Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and Luke. The Cyclops was getting closer.

"James come on!" Annabeth shouted. "It's getting closer!"

Now my 16 year old self didn't see her the same as my 10 year old self did. See my 10 year old self found her incredibly attractive, as my 16 year old self did with the 16 year old Annabeth.

I counted down from 5. I knew what was coming.

5

"There it is!" Grover shouted. "Just a little farther!"

4

"Thalia help James!" Annabeth shouted as I began to fall back. The end was nigh.

3

"James come on man!" Luke encouraged. "You can make it, come on!"

2

"James-" Annabeth started. The dreaded hand closed around my waist.

1

"NO!" Annabeth and Thalia screamed at the same time. The Cyclops' hand tightened. It lifted me off the ground and with a sickening _crunch_ it crushed my legs and threw me to the floor. This time, however, I felt all of it. All of the pain. All of the suffering.

Still...I did not wake up.

I looked up, still awake to watch Thalia step forward to fight the Cyclops. Dagger in hand she ran at it. I wanted to scream at her to run. To save herself and that I was still alive. I couldn't, my vocal cords had been damaged in the attack and the wound in my side hurt so much it put me in agony to even breath.

I watched the Cyclops as it grabbed Thalia around the waist. The only difference between her death and mine? Thalia had to look into the monster's eye as it killed her.

She was thrown down to the ground with such force I could hear the _snap _from over 100 metres away.

I screamed at that point. With the last ounce of strength in my body I screamed. I forgot I was in a dream. To me this was real. I roared at the monster that had just murdered my sister. Screamed to Olympus to help Thalia, to save her life. But no help came.

Thunder struck. Lightning struck. I was falling. Falling away into a dark abyss known as death. I hoped I would go to Elyssium. The Underworld would be far too terrifying.

The world went black. I heard someone calling my name, no, _shouting_ my name. It was a far distance off, however It was getting closer. My head and shoulders began to shake, as hands appeared on my shoulders and a face materialised in front of mine.

I woke up.

"James!" Annabeth shouted. "James! Thank Zeus your awake!"

She lead back with a sigh of relief. She was sweating heavily and her make-up was running down her face. She had been crying.

Around us a few trees were on fire. The sky was dark and it looked as if lightning had struck everywhere around me.

"Wh-What happened?" I stammered. Still shaken up from the nightmare.

"You were screaming in your sleep" Annabeth said. "I was trying to wake you up but it just wasn't happening. Then the lightning started."

I sat straight up. I looked Annabeth all over to check for wounds.

"I didn't hit you did I?" I said, genuinely worried.

"No, no" She said. "I'm fine"

I sighed with relief this time. I looked back on the night terror I had just experienced. It seemed so real this time. As in I felt all pain that I did that night, and that wasn't just physical pain.

"You wanna talk about it?" Annabeth asked. "I mean, if you don't then-"

"No I want to" I interrupted. "I need to"

She nodded. I sighed. I was about to get off my chest what I should have done a long time ago.

"The nightmares are always about that night" I began. "Always, the same start, the same end. But today...today was different. It went on for longer. I experienced the night again. Along with all of the pain. Annabeth, I felt pain in my dream"

She sat there, eyes wide. But ushered me to go on.

"I watched Thalia die again" I said. "I never usually get that far, but tonight I did and It felt like I was there again, like it was back to when we were ten"

"James this is serious" Annabeth said. "We need to get youto Chiron and Mr D. They're the only ones that can-"

She was cut off by a deafening roar. Her eyes went wide, and I turned slowly. I knew only one creature that made a roar like that, and due to the nightmare I knew it all too well.

"CYCLOPS!" Annabeth shouted.

"Go!" I shouted. "Run! I'm right behind you!"

We both stood up and ran. I was guessing it was in the direction of Camp Half Blood but I wasn't sure so I was following Annabeth.

We ran for what seemed like hours, with consistent roars coming from behind us. The monster was catching up.

"We're not going to make it!" Annabeth shouted. "It's going to kill us, Just like it did Thalia!"

I had a flashback to the night, Thalia dying, me being completely and utterly powerless to do anything to save her.

"I'm not letting that happen again" I said calmly.

I stopped and turned to face the Cyclops. I had anger in my eyes. But in my gut I was screaming in fear. To be perfectly honest, these things terrified me, I mean, one nearly killed me once. But I pushed the feeling aside. This thing was _not _going to hurt Annabeth.

I felt electricity crackle at my finger tips. Lightning struck above my head and thunder sounded loudly.

"James!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't do this, don't put yourself at risk"

_T_oo _late_ I thought.

The Cyclops charged. I reached out to send a bolt of electricity towards the Cyclops and to send it tumbling backwards.

Nothing happened. I stared at my hand shocked, then looked up. The Cyclops connected and I was thrown back into a tree, dazing me.

_Your time in the mortal world has weakened you, son. _A voice said in my head.

"Shut up Dad" I said, standing up.

The Cyclops had now turned on Annabeth and was ready to swipe her. She rolled out of the way and pulled out a small bronze dagger.

I ran and jumped onto the monster's back whilst it was turned away,

_If I can't shoot electric at it_ I thought _I'll just have to send it through it manually._

I felt electric course through my veins and into my fingertips again. Whilst in the process of the Cyclops bucking to throw me off, I placed my hands solidly on its back and sent electricity through its body. It jolted upwards, shook a little then began to fall. I jumped back and landed on my feet. What I didn't realise was it was about to fall on Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. Now, if I was a normal human being. With normal parents and a normal life. I would first of all not be fighting a Cyclops. Second of all, I moved with incredible speed and pushed Annabeth out of the way of the falling abomination.

She was moved just as the Cyclops collapsed. I stood their, panting, exhausted, and worried. Cyclops' don't just walk out of nowhere, find two demigods and say 'oh look, two demigods, I'm going to eat them' No, this was planned. But by who? That was a mystery.

"Are you OK?" I asked Annabeth, holding out my hand to help her up. She took it, but as I pulled her up she threw her arms around me.

"You saved my life!" She said. "I-I could have died!"

"What's with all this hugging?" I asked. She quickly realised what was happening and let go, her cheeks going a dark shade of crimson in the process.

"You've changed" I said. "What happened to the Annabeth who didn't take anything from anyone? Who if I so much as looked at her funny she would rip out my jugular?"

"I'm still here" She said. "Although, ripping out your jugular would be too messy, I would probably just break your collar bone"

We laughed at the small joke between us. Then the happiness turned to seriousness. We looked up and stared at the monster lying on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Annabeth asked.

"No" I replied. "Just unconscious. My powers have weakened"

"What? How?" She said.

"Too much time in the mortal world" I decided to change the subject. "What was a Cyclops doing in the woods?"

"Well it's not the first time"

"No but last time it was summoned by Hades, maybe the same again?"

"Why would Hades want us dead? We've done nothing wrong"

Then it hit me.

"I cheated death" I said. "I should have died on Half Blood Hill that night but I didn't, because I needed to make sure Thalia was OK"

"But James-" Annabeth started.

"I know I know, she died, sort of. But Hades obviously wants me dead because of that night."

"How did he find us? As far as he knows your still living in the mortal world?"

I was on fire today. I knew nearly everything.

"My nightmare" I said. "My nightmare caused a lightning storm. That must have attracted Hades to our presence"

"We need to go then" Annabeth said. "If Hades is aware then we need to get to Camp Half-Blood, it's the only safe place for us now"

"How far away are we?" I asked.

"Still another Days walk" Annabeth said. "We need to hurry"

So with that we began walking. We walked with speed, we walked with silence. Our only goal was Camp Half-Blood.

Through the night we walked. Again, in complete and utter silence. Until Annabeth stopped to catch her breath.

"We need to stop" I said. "This is exhausting"

"We can't" Annabeth replied. Panting. "We're in danger"

"Still" I said. "We need to stop to have a rest, _you_ need to stop and have a rest"

She was worn out, and looked as if she wanted to argue. Almost like she did the previous night. But again, she nodded and sat down.

"Here" I said, passing her a bottle of water, it was the last one. But regardless, she needed it more than I did.

"This is the last bottle" She said, staring at it in my hand. Then she pushed it away. "You need it more than I do"

"You're very argumentative today?" I questioned. "Are you sure your OK?"

She sighed. Indicating in fact everything was not OK.

"No, it's just" She looked up into my eyes. I looked back at her grey orbs. I always thought Annabeth had beautiful eyes. Regardless of the colour. She went to say something and then shook her head. "Nothing" She said with a sad look. Then, taking the bottle of water she quickly disposed of the contents.

I found myself admiring Annabeth. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with the number '22' on it in white. Along with athletic shorts and converse trainers. Her long blonde hair fell over her face like silk curtains and covered part of her left eye. She had beautiful grey eyes. Which sat on a Petit face.

Her head turned slowly and I moved my head towards the direction we were moving. I wasn't sure or not if she caught me staring but I could have sworn she carried on staring after I had looked away. But I couldn't be too sure.

You see, ever since I was 10 I had had a crush on Annabeth. Which literally stayed as a crush. Not only were we pretty much best friends but I knew full well she had a crush on Luke. Now though? I wasn't so sure. But I didn't want to say anything that would ruin our friendship.

"James?" Annabeth said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Have you caught up on your strength?" I asked.

"Yeah i'm feeling much better now" She replied. "Let's go, I hate it out here when it's dark"

So again, we walked in silence. I wanted to tell her how I feel about her so much it hurt, but I knew I couldn't, I knew it would ruin everything that today had been worth.

After another two hours of walking I stopped, my heart stopped, my breathing stopped. We were standing in the place where we were attacked by the Cyclops when we were ten. Memories came flooding back. That night. The screams. It made my head hurt. I think it was impacting on Annabeth as well because she stopped and put her hand to her forehead.

Walking down the pathway I had multiple flashbacks. The one in which Thalia dying being the most common. Until we reached the end of the path.

"James" Annabeth said quietly. "You may want to look away"

"Wh-" I began, but was cut short.

In front of me stood an extremely large Oak tree. At least 30 feet high. I was admiring it for a while, until I looked at the base. I knew who it was, she was covered in bark and the look of terror on her face was still there.

Thalia.

I walked solemnly up to her body and fell to my knees. I started to cry. I couldn't keep in the tears any more, like I had done for the last six years. I ran my hand across her bark-encrusted face. I was balling like a baby now, I felt Annabeth kneel at my side and put her arm around me.

"This is how your father saved her" Annabeth said gloomy.

"I should have been stronger" I said between tears. "This didn't have to happen"

My body began to feel weak as the world around me began to spin. The feel of Annabeth's hand on my shoulder was no longer there as I felt my head hit the floor. The last thing I remember was Annabeth calling my name, and a large, unidentifiable figure approaching from behind her. I wanted to scream out. But I lost all energy.

Darkness.

_Fairly long Chapter, I hope you enjoyed, if you did-why not give it a follow? I will be updating up to two times a week, maybe three if I have the time. Thanks again for reading everyone, next Chapter will be less action, more speech-based. You have been warned. Follow to be the first to know!_

_Peace :D_


	3. Chapter 3 - Party Time

_Chapter 3 already...wow, time does fly fast when your writing a FanFiction about Demigods. So, this Chapter, as I said, is a little more talky rather than action. There may be a little, but not much. You have been warned, also, James is introduced this chapter to a certain demigod who we all know very well *wink**wink*, so read on to find out! Enjoy!_

_Peace :D_

Voices swam in and out like my consciousness. Even though there were times were I was conscious, I couldn't open my eyes or speak. You see, the fight with the Cyclops had completely and utterly drained me. I was weak already by the time we had reached Thalia's tree. The fact that I had broken down had pushed me over the edge.

Me being unconscious was the first time in six years I had slept with no nightmares. I didn't even dream. The sleep was peaceful.

Then I woke up.

Stood next to me was Annabeth. She looked tired and run-down. She was wearing the same clothes as before. However, she had put her hair back into a ponytail.

Stood at the end of the bed was a centaur. He stood at 7 foot tall and had dark hair that matched his beard. His face was filled with scars but his eyes were calm and friendly.

I stirred and Annabeth's head shot up, she looked at me first in shock. Then her expression softened and she stood up to hug me.

"Welcome back" She said. "You feel better after that?"

"Yeah thanks" I said. "How long was I out?"

"Two days" Annabeth said. "The same amount of time I haven't slept"

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to wake up and me be asleep"

"Go" I said. "Get some sleep, I'm awake now"

She opened her mouth to protest.

"No but's" I said. "Sleep. Now"

She sighed and lay down in the bed next to me. She was asleep in seconds. This prodded the centaur to walk forward, or rather, trot forward.

"I am glad to see you are awake Son of Zeus" He said. "My name is Chiron, I run the activities in Camp Half Blood. I found you and Annabeth on the outskirts of the barrier."

"You were the figure behind Annabeth when I passed out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes" Chiron replied. "I apologise if I startled you, I got there at the wrong timing."

"I wasn't the one I was worried about"

Chiron's head turned to a sleeping Annabeth, his eyes went soft.

"You like her do you not?" He asked.

"Um...yes sir" I said nervously, it felt as If I was talking to Annabeth's father or something. But regardless, I couldn't hide my feelings.

"Well I know she likes you a lot" He said. "The night your sister died? She came into camp, balling over you. She did not speak to anyone for a week and she carried a picture of you around with her for all of the time she was here"

His words shocked me massively. Annabeth really cared. She really did take my death hard. She likes me a lot. Wow.

"Come" Chiron said. "I trust there is a certain Satyr who wants to know if the rumours are true about your return"

I chuckled. Then turned towards Annabeth.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked. "We can't just leave her"

"She shall be fine" He replied. "Come, there is much to discuss, I trust you will be wanting a cabin?"

"Um...yeah" I said. "I-If it's no problem"

"No problem at all my godling friend" He said with a chuckle. "You will be sharing a cabin with Percy Jackson. He is the son of Poseidon."

"Son of Poseidon?" I asked, shocked. "I thought Thalia and I were the only two to ever have been born of the big three?"

"Turns out you were not" Chiron replied. "You shall meet Percy later, and we shall discuss the prophecy...Ah, here we are!"

I wanted to ask more about the prophecy mentioned. But as I looked up I realised we had reached the Satyr camp ground. Hundreds of Half man-half goat hybrids trotted around. Small tents were dotted throughout the landscape. We walked through slowly.

Lots of Satyr's pointed towards me and whispered to his or her friend. I got a few stares along with questioning looks. After a short walk we reached the tent which I assumed was Grover's. There was a commotion inside.

The conversation grew to shouts until a young girl walked out. She was small and fairly pretty. She wore only a bikini and held her shoes in her hand.

_Defiantly a daughter of Aphrodite_ I thought.

A Satyr followed after. He stood at about 6'3'' and was wearing a brown, sleeveless shirt with a knife strap around his shoulder. He had a small, brown afro on top of his head with two small horns sticking out. He had a tuft of hair also on his chin.

"Hey baby wait!" He called after the girl. Not acknowledging Chiron and I. "Come on! We can work this out!"

I chuckled to myself, Grover always was a womaniser. Or, well demigoddess-iniser.

"Grover" Chiron said. Grover turned and realised who he was, he flinched and seemed to get smaller.

"Blee-ee" He bleated, then coughed. "Y-Yes sir"

"There is someone I would like you to meet" Chiron said. "I trust you have met before"

"Hey Grover" I said, a smile on my face.

He looked at me and his eyes widened when he realised who I was. Then he looked back to Chiron, then back to me.

"Holy gods" He said. "Your actually alive!"

With that he slapped my on the back. He had gone from shocked to happy in the matter of 3 seconds. Which was the fastest time I had ever seen anyone do it.

He put his arm around my neck and we began walking. As we left Grover turned to Chiron.

"I'll take it from here horse man" He said with a smirk.

As we came out of ear shot I heard Chiron snort and mutter "Satyr's" before trotting off. I turned my attention back to Grover.

"So how d'you do it?" He asked. "I mean, cheat death and stuff"

"Um" I began. I didn't really know how to answer his question. "I guess, by not...dying?"

He laughed. "I tell you" He said. "That night I got absolutely mushed by Chiron. I mean, _both_ of you and Thalia died. I failed. Big time"

"No you didn't" I replied. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yeah" He said. Then his face turned sad. "But Thalia isn't. I'm sorry man"

"Thanks" I said. "It's a lot harder to deal with when you have to witness it"

He gasped. "What?"

"I woke up man" I said. I fought back the fresh tears that fought for control of my eyes. "I watched that Cyclops kill her"

Grover's expression changed again quicker than I can calculate. He went from being rather down, to having a look on his face that screamed excitement.

"I know just what you need" He said with a smile. "A party, your place. Tonight."

"A party, really?" I said. "And what do you mean 'my place' I don't have a place yet"

"Oh right" He remembered. "Let's go meet Percy, your cousin and your cabin mate"

I followed him to a group of cabins placed in a U shape. All of them were fairly similar. Made of wood with a symbol above the doorway.

"Each symbol represents a different God!" I said. Then looking, I realised I couldn't see a cabin that represented my father.

"Hey, were is-"

"There" Grover cut me off, pointing straight ahead of us. Stood at the head off all cabins was a monster of a cabin. It was the only one with two floors and it dominated all other cabins. Above it presented three symbols. A dark helm, a three speared triton, and a lightning bolt.

"The cabin of the big three" Grover said. "That's your home now, come on! Don't you want to meet your cousin?"

He ran up to the door and knocked quickly. A few moments later a boy opened the cabin door. He wasn't much younger than me, maybe 15? He had short black hair and distinct features. He wore ripped jeans and black trainers. Also he wore an orange T-Shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood' on it in big, bold letters. This was Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

"Hey Grover" He said.

"Hey Perc" Grover replied. "This is James, he's an old friend"

"Hey James" Percy Said. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon"

He stuck out his hand friendly. I shook it with a smile.

"I guess that makes us cousins then" I said. He looked at me, confused. "I'm James Grace"

Percy's eyes widened.

"Your Thalia's brother" He said. "Your-"

"I'm the Son of Zeus" I interrupted.

"The prophecy..." He said under his breath. Again, I was going to ask about it but was cut off by Grover.

"Well good to see you two getting along!" He said. "Perc, James is now your cabin mate, and to welcome him to camp, well, back to camp, sort of, he didn't make it last time so it's not really back-"

"Grover!" Percy and I said at the same time. Drawing smiles from us both.

"Oh right!" He continued. "We're gonna throw a party in you two's cabin as celebration that he's not dead. You in?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah I'm in" Percy said. "Should be fun! Is Clarisse aloud to come?"

Grover sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever, just no kissy kissy goo goo stuff OK?"

"Not promising anything" Percy said, and with that and a wave he shut the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well" Grover replied. "Since he saved the world most girls in the camp have been swooning over him. Including Clarisse, the daughter of Ares. Who he is now dating"

"Huh" I said. "Was...um...Annabeth...one of those girls?"

Grover raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"You like her huh?" He said.

"What?" I said, denying it. "No! I just wanted to know!"

"Mm hmm?" Grover sounded. "Well no, she wasn't, and I can feel your emotions. I'm a Satyr remember? I know full well you like her."

I sighed. "Don't tell her? Please? It could ruin our friendship"

"Don't worry man" He said. Serious this time. "I may be a trouble maker but I'm still your friend. I wont tell."

I sighed again. With relief this time. Whilst walking and talking with Grover I was called out by a familiar voice. Even though I couldn't believe it.

"Well well well" It said. "What a pleasant surprise"

I span around. I don't think I had ever been so shocked in my life.

"CHRIS?!" I said. It was Chris Maldock. My school bully. He was here, in camp Half Blood. He was a demigod.

"The one and only" He said. "Turns out, I'm the son of Ares. So I think that makes me better than you!"

Snickers followed. I expected him to be surrounded by his friends. It was only other sons of daughters of Ares that laughed. I heard Grover snicker at his comment. But not at me. But at the truth.

"Better than me?" I said. "Try saying that when you realise my Dad's God of the Sky"

Lots of oohs and shocked looks. Even from Chris.

"You Dad's Zeus?" He said. "Please, you don't even look worthy to be a son of Hermes. Maybe that's why your sister got mutilated by a Cyclops"

Something snapped inside me. I don't know what it was, but something did. Grover noticed it before I did due to the thunder and lightning. He ran and tried to stop me advancing on Chris.

"Take it back!" I said, a red mist had descended in front of my eyes. "Take it back or so help me I will blast your sorry ass down to the depths of Tarterus!"

"Ooh" He said sarcastic. "Scary"

I lost it. "Sorry Grover" I said quietly. He looked at me puzzled as I shoved him out of the way and onto the floor.

I felt energy flow within me as I raised my hand. I focused my energy on sending a bolt of electric energy towards him. This time. It worked.

The energy left my hand quickly and hit it's target, sending Chris backwards into a wall. Lots of people gasped.

Chris stood up, he looked as if he had fire in his eyes. Believe me I wasn't far off.

"Come on then Son of Zeus" He said, drawing his sword. "Lets dance!"

With that he ran at me, sword at the ready. I ran and unsheathed Grover's dagger he kept strapped to his chest. I turned around to see Christ swinging his sword at my head.

Now if I was a normal human being, my reflexes would have been too slow and Chris would have sliced my head clean off. But because I was a demigod. I was faster.

I parried the swipe and we went on fighting. I swung. He blocked. He swung. I blocked. It went on for a good ten minutes. Until Chris made a mistake.

Chiron had entered the crowd and was watching us fight. Chris spied him and took his attention off of me. I took the opportunity and knocked his hand away. I spun around and held him in a headlock with Grover's blade to his neck.

"Now what you son of a nymph?" I said in his ear.

"This!" He said. I quickly realised his other arm was free. He brought his elbow back and struck it into my torso. I fell back, wounded.

Chris raised his sword, I had dropped the dagger and now was completely defenceless, and Chris was looking to kill.

"James no!" I heard Annabeth shout.

My mind flashed back to the night again, the pain Annabeth had suffered through after my death. The sorrow I had put her through.

"Not again" I said.

Chris brought the sword down as I stuck my arm out in front of the blade.

Silence. I could still feel my fingers.

Then lots of murmuring and shocked glances and points towards me. I looked up and Chris' blade had stopped a centimetre above my arm.

There was a barrier of electricity blocking his sword.

My confidence grew back instantly, I felt strong enough to bring down Olympus itself at that point. I smashed Chris' blade away to the other side of the circle that had formed around us. He was stunned and I palmed him in the chest as I did my mother two days ago.

Electricity flowed from my fingertips and smashed into Chris, sending him back across the floor. He was out for the count. I approached him. He began to crawl away as I did.

"That was for all the bullying at school" I said. Then I brought my fist back and smashed him in the face, with just enough energy to knock him unconscious.

"And that was for disrespecting my sister" I concluded.

Cheers and claps erupted from the crowd watching us. Lots of whistles and comments. I approached Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Chiron.

"Sorry about the push Grover" I said. "I sort of lost it"

"Don't worry bout it" He replied. "If it was my sister he was on about then I would have lost it as well"

I turned then to Percy. Who stared at me in awe.

"Holy Hades" He said. "You weren't kidding when you said you were Son of Zeus! Your power is just unimaginable!"

I chuckled. "Thanks, I don't really like to show off"

"No for real" Percy continued. "You have immense power. Beyond anyone – or anything – I have ever seen"

"Thanks man" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"James look out!" Annabeth shouted, pushing me out the way. I heard a loud_ thump _and Chris was on the floor next to me. Blade in hand. He had been knocked out by Annabeth. She then turned to me.

"I never said thanks for saving my life" She said.

"You just did" I said with a laugh. "So, you coming to the party tonight then?"

Grover's head perked up, now he was in his zone. I had my time. Now he was going to have his.

"Yeah you have to!" He said. "It's gonna be held in the Big Three Cabin, were gonna have food, and drinks and games and food...food"

"Grover!" I said, poking him. "There you are, thought we lost you for a minute there"

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted" He continued. "So you coming? If you are, don't forget to invite some of your friends from the Aphrodite cabin!"

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah i'll come, sounds like fun" She said. "What time?"

"9:00" Grover, Percy and I said at the same time. Grover looked at me, raised an eyebrow and gave me the look that said. 'You are so totally in there'.

"Well I had better go" Annabeth said. "Get ready and all that, see you guys' later!"

With that she skipped off, obviously in a good mood now.

"Yeah I had better go as well" Grover said. "I'll tell more people about it – Yes Percy it is OK for Clarisse to come! Gods!"

With that he trotted off, mumbling to himself about who to invite. Most of the names sounded like girls.

"I don't want any funny business with girls at this party" I had forgotten Chiron was there. Which was weird considering he is a Hybrid Horse-Man that stood at 7 foot tall. So had Percy apparently because we both jumped to high in the air I swear I could see Mt. Olympus.

"Otherwise there will be punishments" He concluded.

"Yes Chiron" Percy said. "Hey, James, come with me, I'll show you around the cabin!"

I was happy to get out of the way of Chrion to be honest. He did not look best chuffed that Percy and I were throwing a party in our cabin, so we got out of there faster than Grover approaches the daughters of Aphrodite.

The inside of The Big Three Cabin was amazing. Overall it turned out there was 3 floors. Well, three floors and a basement. Each floor represented one of the big three, and the floor represented each one.

The basement, or the Hades floor, was dark and moody. It had obsidian walls and bars over the windows. On the bright side it had a state of the art security system that dropped Lava on you if you said the wrong password, and came with a pet Chimera, which tried to attack me before Percy calmed It down. _Cool_, I thought, _but I want to see the rest of the cabin._

The second floor was the Poseidon floor. Percy's living space. It had a pool for a floor other than where the bed stood, which was a blue marble floor with a large white bed on. Above the bed stood the symbol of a Triton, the symbol of Poseidon. The security for Percy's floor was that any intruders would be pulled down to the floor of the pool and drown.

"It's only ever happened once" Percy said. "And it was a monster so don't worry"

The top floor was the one that amazed me the most. For one it had no roof. Well, it did but you couldn't see it. Also it had a balcony which overlooked a canyon which showed the sky in all it's glory. A lightning bolt hung on the wall, a replica of Dad's Master Bolt. Which apparently Luke tried to steal. The security system I think was the coolest. If an uninvited guest steps into the room, they are electrocuted by the floor. Of course it wont effect me, but others it will. I guess 250,000 volts can kill someone pretty quickly.

"This place is amazing!" I said.

"Yeah" Percy replied. "When your a son or daughter of The Big Three you tend to get privileges"

I nodded. This was going to be fun.

As I was admiring the floor I was to live on there was a knock at the door. Well, I say a knock. It was more of a thump.

"I'll get it" Percy said. Walking off.

A Few moments later he re entered my floor. Chiron was close behind.

"James I will make this short" He said. "This party tonight, you must remember to be up at 6:30 precisely for training. Although you are powerful. You yet not know how to use a sword, therefore training will start tomorrow. If you are not there I will have to-come and get you..."

I didn't like the sound of that. An image of Chiron breaking my door down, grabbing me by the collar and escorting me out of the cabin came to my mind. Which I didn't like the thought of one bit. I nodded quickly. Then Chiron said something to Percy. I didn't hear what it was but it made his face light up.

"James you should get ready for the party" He said.

"Why where are you going?" I asked. "You need to get ready too!"

"I know but-" He said. "Clarisse just got back from her quest and I haven't seen her In like forever"

I laughed. "Ok Ok" I said. "Go see your girlfriend. Ill see you at the party"

He nodded and with the biggest smile I have ever seen, ran off.

I turned to my wardrobe. Inside were lots of clothes, not mine but ones that had been given to me. I scrolled through them.

I could wear a suit or go casual. I had no idea which when Grover told me and scared the living soul out of me.

"Go casual" He said out of nowhere. I flew a few metres in the air before replying.

"Gods!" I said. "Hades Grover don't do that!"

"Sorry" He said, looking a bit hurt. "But seriously – Go casual. Annabeth doesn't like formal"

"What does Annabeth have anything to do with what I wear?" I asked.

"Well" He replied. "It sais here on my party list of things to do-"

He pulled out a roll of parchment and ran his finger down it.

"Aha!" He said finally. "Hook up Annabeth and James!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, plus it's a casual party. You wear formal your gonna get laughed at"

"Casual it is then"

After that I ushered Grover out of my room so I could get ready. He tried to argue – saying he had more stuff to tell me. But when I threatened to turn on the electric floor he backed away and out of the door.

I chose in the end to wear a short sleeved shirt, which was white and had black stripes on the sleeves. I also wore dark blue jeans and black Niketrainers. I had my medium length blonde hair spiked up as I do a lot and brushed out of my blue eyes. I was ready for this.

The guests started turning up at around 8:45, beginning with five daughters of Aphrodite. Which I could tell Grover was happy about. Because they went upstairs and didn't come down for a full hour. After that guests started pouring in, I left the door open for everyone so they could just walk in.

Grover returned at some point and started blasted 50 cent – In Da Club, which made most people scream with delight and start dancing. I couldn't see where Annabeth was, and Percy wasn't back yet.

Then I saw her.

Annabeth walked through the door and my heart dropped. Like, literally I felt like I could feel it in my stomach. She wore a dress that dropped down to her knees and had no shoulder. There was no other word in my head other than beautiful.

She spotted me and waved. I raised my hand and walked over. It was like I used to be when I was 10 talking to her. I was nervous and my palms were sweating.

_Trust me_ a voice said _you will do fine, Aphrodite made sure of it_

Dad's voice was in my head again, even though it annoyed me sometimes, it settled me a little bit but I was still nervous. This from a 16 year old boy who recently killed a Cyclops.

"Hey James" Annabeth said with a smile. "Nice party"

"Thanks" I said. "You look..."

My facial expression must have said it all because Annabeth blushed a dark shade of pink.

"Aww" She said. "Thanks" She moved her hair out of her eyes and looked up at me. It was times like these I realised how much taller I was than her. She stood at only 5'9'' whilst I stood at 6 foot. Her grey eyes were the one thing that stood out on her face, she looked at me.

"James there's something I need to say" She began. "The thing is I think I-"

_Lean in now_ Dad said in my head _It is the right time_

I followed suit and leaned in, she stood on her toes and reached up. Just centimetres before our lips touched Percy barged in.

"James!" Percy said, running up to me. "James you gotta come now!"

Now half of my head wanted to blast Percy down to Tarterus for interrupting the moment with Annabeth that could have changed things massively. But he looked scared.

"James you have to come now, something happened at Thalia's tree!" He said.

"What happened?" Annabeth said, she looked annoyed at Percy as well. "Calm down and tell us!"

He took a few deep breaths and turned to me, a serious, but scared look in his eye.

"James" He said. "Thalia's alive"

_That cliffhanger though! Guess you have to wait a little longer to see James and Annabeth kiss. Mwahahaha._

_Longer chapter as well, I got carried away. Sorry! Don't stab me with Celestial Bronze blades please!_

_Watch out for the next Chapter! Lots of things happen, believe me!_

_Follow to keep up to date, Thanks for reading!_

_Peace :D_


	4. Chapter 4 - Thalia

Woop Woop, Chapter 4, This time I'm going to publish it as soon as I have finished it instead of leaving you lot to grow old waiting for it. Plus that cliffhanger last episode made me want to start writing right away. So here we go, have fun reading!

Peace :D

We were running, no, sprinting, towards Thalia's tree. My mind was racing. I had so many questions to ask the tree could be five miles away and I would not get them all out.

"What do you mean she's alive?" I said as we ran. "I know she is she's a tree"

"No, James" Percy said. "Thalia's alive" He gave me a look that said she was actually alive. Not a piece of bark at the bottom of a tree.

"What happened" Annabeth said, still looking beautiful in her dress. Percy barging in on us about to kiss had angered us both. But we wouldn't dare tell him about what could have been.

"Me and Clarisse were down by Thalia's tree...um...talking" He said. Grover, who had caught up, raised an eyebrow. We all knew what they were doing.

"She dropped the Golden Fleece" He continued. "And then she was just...there"

We reached the tree. Around it gathered many Demigods of Camp Half Blood. I pushed through quickly. Nobody tried to stop me, everyone was awestruck.

I reached the front and I stopped breathing.

She was there, older, but there.

Thalia was almost just as I remembered her. Shoulder length black hair, defined features. She wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. She was breathing.

"Annabeth help me!" I said, running to Thalia's side.

I hoisted her up on one shoulder whilst Annabeth did the same on the opposite shoulder and we walked her across the forest. On the way there she woke up.

"Dreams" She said. "I was, dying"

"They weren't dreams" Annabeth said through tears. "You did die, but your here now"

"So tired" She said. "Eyelids heavy"

"Rest Thalia" I said. "We'll talk more after"

With that she slumped into a deep sleep. We carried her to the infirmary and lay her down on one of the beds. I pulled up a chair and waited.

"James" Chiron said as he entered and saw me sitting. "It could be days before she awakes"

"Then it'll be days before I leave" I said. Regardless of what Chrion said. I was not moving. I would wait until Thalia awoke.

Chiron sighed. Annabeth appeared at my side and put her hand on my shoulder.

"James we need to talk" She said in a whisper, we were not the only people in the infirmary.

"As soon as Thalia awakes" I said. "Then well talk"

"James we need to talk now" She said sternly. "About what happened at the party."

I sighed, I knew this was coming and I couldn't avoid it. I stood up and we walked out of the door. Annabeth turned and stared me in the eyes.

"Was it really about to happen?" She asked. "Were you really going to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry" I said. "It was wrong to do so"

"I'm not saying it's wrong" Annabeth replied. "I just wondered-"

A groan came from inside the infirmary. I rushed in and to Thalia's bed, despite a groan and some offensive language from Annabeth that I wont repeat due to the fact I will probably be thrown into Tarterus if I did.

Thalia's eyes fluttered open and she scanned the room. Not realising where she was she shot up and looked around, until her eyes came to rest on me.

"J-James?" She said. "I-Is it really y-you?"

Tears sprang to my eyes and she threw her arms around me, we were both crying.

"I thought you were dead!" She screamed. "I watched you die!"

"I was gonna say the same thing to you!" I said. "But, I mean, you were a tree!"

She chuckled and turned to Annabeth, who was also sprouting fresh tears.

"Thalia!" She said, as they hugged each other. "I can't believe your alive!"

"Me either!" She said. "Being a tree wasn't that fun!"

We all laughed. Then I stopped and realised something.

"Wait" I said. "You knew you were a tree?"

She sniffed. "Yeah, I wasn't fully dead when Dad saved me. Even when I was a tree I was still conscious"

"So you saw everything?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah" Thalia replied. "I didn't believe it was really you when I saw you James, I thought it was 6 years of being a tree playing tricks on my mind."

"You saw me break down then" I said, looking to the floor.

"You had every right to James" Annabeth said. "I know I would have too if it was my sister, and believe me Thalia isn't that far off"

Chiron entered, followed by Percy and who I'm guessing was Clarisse. She stood as tall as Percy and had long brown hair, her face was tattooed with a smirk as she entered. (A/N: The Clarisse in this is from the films, not the books. Sorry!)

"This is the one known as Thalia" Chiron said. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Daughter of Zeus"]

"Wait" Thalia began. "You know me?"

"We all do" Percy said, stepping forward. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

"That makes three" Clarisse said. "Chiron the prophecy..."

"Right" I said, standing up. "Will someone please tell me what this prophecy is?"

Chiron's brow furrowed. He muttered something about the Oracle and the Big House. Then raised his head and looked at me.

"I am not one to mention the Prophecy" He said. "Go and see the Oracle. Talk to me when you are finished, assuming you're still sane"

I had no idea what that meant and I didn't really want to frankly. I left the infirmary quickly and made my way to The Big House. It was a huge, barn type thing in the centre of Camp Half Blood. It was four stories high and to be honest looked quite intimidating.

I entered and started up the stairs. Everyone knew where the Oracle lay.

The Attic.

I reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic and stared upwards. I was terrified of what I might find. But nevertheless, I made my way up.

I opened the door and inside was nothing I had expected at all. It was dusty, dark and cluttered with mystical items from different Greek Myths, well, stories.

The sword of Theseus, the head of Medusa, covered of course. But the thing that stood out the most was the mummy at the end of the room, by the door.

"I am the Oracle" It said. "Speaker of Prophecies and answerer of questions, enter, and ask"

I walked up to the mummy slowly. Three wisps flew from the Oracles mouth and made a small circle around us.

"Um" I said. "I hear there is a prophecy about me?"

"You are correct, Son of Zeus" It said. Then, it began.

_The Power of Three shall make amends,_

_But one will meet a gruesome end,_

_You will be betrayed by one who is close,_

_But gain a friend at the most,_

_The Titan lord, you will feel his might,_

_But change what is wrong and make it right._

With that the Oracle slumped back again and her eyes went hollow. I looked around for a minute and then ran out of the attic, not wanting to spend another second in there.

When exiting the Big House, Chiron, Annabeth and Percy were waiting for me. They all perked up when they saw me.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked. "Is she OK?"

"She's resting" Annabeth said. "She's fine, stop worrying"

"Did the Oracle give you your Prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah" I said. Then, I repeated the Prophecy to them.

Chiron looked down in thought, Annabeth looked scared. Percy seemed concerned.

"A sacrifice?" He said. "She means you?"

"I guess so" I replied. "What does it mean?"

"It means" Chiron started. "That you may be in grave danger. We must begin training at once"

"Training?" Annabeth said. "Already?"

"Yes" Chiron replied. "James is yet to receive his father's gift. He will be presented it soon. James, Annabeth, Percy, come with me"

With that he turned and began walking off, we all followed. Due to the fact Chiron was half horse, we all had to jog to keep up. Within minutes we were in the training ring.

"Now James" Chiron said, he walked, well, trotted, to a small chest. "What I am about to give you is a powerful weapon. Said to only work for the Air to Zeus himself."

With that he pulled out a sword. It was fairly short, around 3 feet, the handle was gold and the blade was a copper colour. On the hilt was a small lightning bolt. The symbol of Zeus.

Chiron handed it to me. At my touch the sword shimmered and disappeared, when all of a sudden a searing burning pain hit me on my wrist and began steaming.

"Chiron what's happening?" Annabeth looked worried and scared. "Help him!"

A scream escaped my lips. It burnt like the fires of the Underworld themselves were licking the skin on my wrist. My friends could only stand and watch.

Minutes passed and my wrist stopped burning. I was on my knees now and stopped screaming. I looked down. On my wrist was a black lightning bolt, tattooed on. I stared at it for a moment.

"The mark of Zeus" Chiron said. "You are to be the Air to the King of The Gods, You are the Air to Zeus' throne"

Thunder cracked in the sky. But it wasn't me. Somehow, in the back of my mind. I knew, My father was watching.

"The sword will come when you summon it" Chiron told me. "You only have to think about it, and it will appear in your hand, even when it is lost."

I thought about the sword, I pictured it appearing in my hand and all of a sudden I could feel the hilt. I opened my eyes as Percy and Annabeth gasped.

The sword was in my hand.

"Celestial Bronze" Percy said, pulling out a small pen. "Same as mine"

Percy uncapped the pen and it transformed into a sword, around the same size as mine. Except on the hilt was a Trident, not a lightning bolt.

"Now!" Chrion said. "Time to train!"

Three dummies appeared. But they were not ordinary dummies like you used in Karaté when you were ten years old that fell over if you kicked them too hard, no. These dummies were alive, and they held wooden swords and shields.

"Now, I will send them one at a time" Chiron said. "Use what you need to defeat them"

With that the first dummy advanced.

_Easy_ I thought. I put out my hand to send the dummy to Tarterus. But nothing happened. No lightning erupted from my fingers, not even static.

"What?!" I screamed. But it was too late, the dummy sent a flying strike towards my head, I ducked and backed up. There was nothing else to do, I had to fight properly.

I ran forward and parried a strike, I span around and knocked the wooden sword out of the dummies "Hand".

It seemed to look lost for a moment, then it came to it's senses and advanced, knocking me back with its shield. I struck towards its face but it blocked. It continued to advance until it made its mistake. It missed me with a shield blow.

As it attempted to strike me I rolled out of the way and stuck out my foot, it fell and led there, dazed. I raised my sword and brought it down on the dummies back, it disintegrated into ash. Almost immediately the second dummy advanced, It seemed stronger, yet slower than the previous one.

I wasn't ready when it came at me, and it struck my arm, sending me flying to the side as pain erupted through the left side of my body, it wasn't permanent but it would leave a bruise.

I was on the floor and I watched as Annabeth nearly ran forward to my aid, only to be stopped by Chiron.

The dummy ran to me and proceeded to bring up its sword to finish me, I stuck out my own and blocked it, however, as the sword hit mine a shock went through and electrocuted the dummy, dazing it and sending it backwards. It shook its head and advanced again. I was ready this time, I parried and the dummies sword hand was sent upwards. I slashed at its chest and my sword cut through it like a knife through warm butter, it disintegrated, just like the last one.

The third dummy advanced, however something was wrong. Very wrong. Not only was this dummy black, unlike the others which were brown. But it had red blots where the eyes should be, however that was the least of my worries.

It had a steel sword, not wooden.

"Chiron?!" I said, turning quickly to him. His eyes were wide, Thalia had joined them and she looked scared, Percy looked surprised, yet worried for me at the same time, and Annabeth looked truly terrified.

"James this is not our doing!" Chiron said. "You must kill that thing, we cannot enter the circle!"

He pushed his hand forward as an invisible barrier stopped him. Annabeth begged to differ. She had her bronze dagger out and was trying to break the barrier. With no avail.

The fake dummy was still advancing. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide in my cabin and cover my ears. But I was no coward. I was not going to let these things hurt my friends.

I ran forward and sent a blow towards the things head. It blocked and slashed at me, missing me by mere centimetres.

_This thing's good_ I thought

Literally as the thought left my mind the thing attacked again, this time hitting its mark, my chest and breaking skin, making a deep cut and sending me across the floor.

I heard Annabeth scream and Chiron struggling with the barrier. I looked up at the dummy raised its sword, I stuck my arm out again, this time, my powers worked.

The sword landed against the barrier created by electricity and stopping the blow, I felt my strength leave me as I kicked the dummy away. It fell back. But so did I. Hitting my head on the floor as my head flopped. I could feel the world spinning around me, everywhere moving at once. Then, the unexpected happened.

Lightning struck. Hitting me full on in the chest and sending shocks all throughout my body. I felt it reach all parts, from the tallest hair on my head to my toes, and all the way through to my heart. I felt energy flow through me. I heard Annabeth scream and begin to cry, I heard Chiron in a rage, and I heard Thalia banging against the barrier through tears. I even heard Percy, cursing to the Gods as to why this had happened.

They were wrong. I was a new man, I jumped up and raised my sword. I saw my reflection through the blade of my sword. My eyes were yellow, and small lightning strikes were erupting from them. I felt calm. Yet ready to blast this thing to a thousand pieces.

It looked at me and tilted its head, before charging at me. I raised my hand, then turned towards the group, who had now expanded to most of the camp, and smirked. Annabeth and Thalia gasped, followed by many murmurs and gasps at my eyes. I turned back and unleashed my fury.

Lightning erupted from my palm. But not usual lightning which usually came out. This lightning was yellow, and I could feel it was a hundred times more powerful. It hit the dummy with such force that it was flown backwards as it disintegrated. The process was fast and was over in a few seconds. The lightning stopped, my eyes went back to normal. I fell.

Darkness.

I awoke with a start, I shot upwards and scanned the room quickly. I was in the infirmary, and my head hurt.

I flopped back down. I was panting and still felt drowsy from my encounter with the fake dummy. Chiron entered.

"How are you feeling James?" He asked.

I nodded, still too tired to speak. Which I'm guessing Chiron acknowledged.

"Yes" He said. "You power when you finished off that dummy was more power than I had ever seen, more power than even some of the Gods" Thunder struck then. "I said some!" Chiron then shouted at the sky.

There was a long pause then, occasionally Chiron would look to the sky nervously and then continue to stare at me.

"How long was I out?" I said finally.

"Two days" Chiron said. "Your friends have been very worried about you, but. Well, I have some bad news James"

"What's happened?" I asked. "Is Annabeth OK?"

"Annabeth is fine" Chiron said. "It's Thalia, she...is missing"

"What?" I said. "Well find her then!"

"We believe she has been kidnapped. By Chris Maldock"

"That son of a-"

"We will find her James, but for now rest"

"But the Prophecy...what if-"

"Yes I know" Chrion said. "That is why we have reason to believe that Chris maybe wanting to resurrect my father"

"Kronos..."

Thunder struck at the sound of the Titan lords name.

_The Titan Lord You Shall feel his might..._

_Thanks for reading. Also, if you guys think i'm cluttering too much into one chapter, let me know? I have a feeling that I am. But that cliffhanger! Oh how I love them. The funny thing is I know what happens next and you don't. No! I will never tell! I ain't telling you nothing! I guess your just gonna have to follow the story to find out -Wink—Wink- _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Peace :D_


	5. Chapter 5 - Capture The Flag

_Chapter 5! Lots of things happen this chapter that will be unexpected. But put it this way. If you think this chapter is unexpected. Wait till later. Mwahahaha._

_Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review with some criticism if you feel up to it, and to my reviewers, thank you very very much, it means a lot. I wanted to thank you directly but because you are both guests I couldn't, Sorry!_

_Peace :D_

I was up with a start, luckily still wearing my clothes.

"James" Chiron said. "Where are you going?"

"To find my sister" I said. "And to blow that bitch that took her into a million pieces"

Chrion stepped in front of me. He was very tall, well over seven foot. So he towered above me.

"You are still weak" He continued "You must rest, we need to delve more into the power of your abilities"

"I know a way" I replied. "I'll go out there, and kill anyone who gets in my way"

Annabeth and Percy obviously heard all of the commotion and walked in.

"James out there you are in more danger than ever, the dummy was a weakling and it almost killed you!"

"Almost killed me? I turned it into dust!"

"What I'm trying to say is-"

Annabeth butted in. Then as I looked at him and Annabeth I realised Annabeth had been crying, and Percy had large bags under his eyes.

"Chiron please let us" Annabeth said, her voice was trembling. "We can't just leave Thalia, she needs our help"

"That and I agree with James" Percy started after a yawn. "Chris should be blown to Tartarus"

Chiron's brow furrowed, as it usually does when he is worried, or trying to think hard.

"He needs more training" Chiron looked up. "You all do!"

"Training means nothing out there!" Percy shouted. "Out there those things kill you! In here, they just bruise you a little, with the exception of James' fake dummy of course"

"Enough!" Chiron said. He didn't shout, but raising his voice slightly was enough to make us all shut the Hades up and listen to him.

"Chiron I wont leave her" I said. "Not again"

He went silent, then he proceeded to look at each one of us.

"Very well" He finally said. "We will test you skills. All of you. With a game of capture the flag"

Annabeth looked extremely happy at that, Percy. Not so much.

"What's capture the flag?" I asked. Obviously Chiron had forgotten this was my first time at camp.

"A game" Percy said. "You have to capture the enemies flag, without getting knocked down by the enemy"

"What like that game on Call of Duty?" I replied.

"What's Call of Duty?" Annabeth asked.

"Never mind that" Chiron butted in. "Percy, help James suit up. I will meet you all in the woods in an hour"

We left the infirmary and walked back to our cabin. I lost my footing on the way there a few times due to me still being slightly dazed from my use of power two days previous. On our way to the cabin I got more than a few scared looks from other campers. A lot of them moved out of the way of me as I walked.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked Percy.

"Their scared" Percy replied. "Nearly everyone saw you blast that dummy to Tatarus and now they think your a bad omen or something"

"That's crazy" I said. "Just wait, when we rescue Thalia-"

"_If _we rescue Thalia"

"_When_ we rescue Thalia" I replied with a death stare. "Then they wont be scared"

"Yeah well, If you show them that lightning thing again then they might just not care"

We reached the cabin, unlocking the door we came to the hallway and went left. It was the only place Percy had not shown me in the initial tour. We walked through the corridor until we reached a door, it was locked.

Percy pulled out a small bronze key and inserted it into the lock, he had to use a little force to turn it but nevertheless it turned, then opened. Revealing an armoury.

Swords and shields decorated the walls, a table sat in the middle of the dimly lit room and it was filled with armour; helmets, breastplates and boots. Percy handed me a breastplate.

"This is all you need for Capture the flag" He said. "Put it on, it can save your life"

"But I can create a barrier of electricity" I said, pushing the armour away. "I don't need this"

"Only when you know your gonna get hit" Percy replied. "And it's not hard to sneak up on someone, especially if your a son or daughter of Hermes"

I let out a sigh and took the breastplate, slipping it on. It was heavy and uncomfortable. It looked horrible and I really just did not like it.

Somehow though, I knew it could save my life. So I put up with it and turned back to Percy.

"I can use my own sword, right?" I asked with concern.

"Of course" He said. "And it has a name by the way. Mine is called Riptide"

I materialised my sword out of my wrist. I scanned my eyes slowly across the hilt, it read on the handle: _Skybolt_.

"Skybolt" I said. "My sword's name is Skybolt"

"Nice name" Percy said. "They all have something to do with your Olympian parent, _tide_ relates to the sea for example. As for yours, Sky and Bolt, both relate to Zeus, God of the Sky, and can shoot lightning bolts"

I chuckled, I thought Skybolt was an awesome name for a sword. I just hoped it would serve me well on the field of battle.

"Let's get this over with" I said. "The sooner we do the sooner we can go rescue Thalia"

We walked through camp and sure enough reached the clearing in the woods. All of the other cabins were stood around in groups.

"Everyone!" Chiron said. "Fall in!"

Everyone walked into the centre and surrounded Chrion, he raised two flags in each hand, one was red, one was blue.

"Now" He said. "We have two sons of the big three here today, therefore, they shall be our captains!"

A few clapped, some groaned. Others just stayed silent.

"Percy!" Chrion said. "You choose first"

"Ok" Percy said. I guessed who he would pick before he did. "I pick the Ares cabin!"

Clarisse looked happy. As did some of her friends, well, sisters then. Others looked disappointed but not in the mood to argue.

"I choose the Athena cabin" I said without hesitation. Annabeth walked up and stood next to me with a big smile. A few of the others started chanting and singing that they "Were defo' gonna win cos' we got the Son of Zeus as our captain"

Percy then chose the Hephaestus cabin. (A/N: No idea how you spell his name, sorry!) and I chose the Aphrodite cabin, which made Annabeth look hurt. I disregarded it.

Then Percy chose the Hermes cabin and I chose the "Undetermined" Cabin. The cabin that housed the offspring of lesser gods or Gods that hadn't claimed their children yet.

We were sent to the west of the forest. I made sure everyone was in position.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "Any ideas?"

"Well" She said. "Considering you're the strongest here I think you should go for the flag, the rest of us spread out! James, I'll stay back and guard our flag"

"Right" I said. "Good idea"

We held the gaze for a while before someone noticed.

"Will you two love birds focus on the game please?" Someone shouted.

We both blushed and looked away. There was silence on the battlefield. Then, we heard it. A loud horn sounded, indicating the start of the game.

Many people rushed forward with a roar, as did, by the sound of it, the other team as well. Annabeth slipped on her blue magical Yankees cap, turning herself invisible. I decided to go on the offensive.

I rushed forward and infused my blade with lightning from my fingers. The hilt glowed a very bright gold, making the sword look god like.

I was met by an Ares cabin member, I smirked as he swung for me, only to be blocked by Skybolt and send his sword flying in the opposite direction. He looked at me with wide eyes. I kicked his legs and sent him sprawling across the floor.

I surged forward again, this time however. I was met by Clarisse.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced" She said. Then, without warning she ran forward with her blade at the ready. She struck my sword, but the electricity didn't seem to bother her so she carried on. I parried a swipe then blocked, we were locked.

"What does Percy see in you?" I asked, trying to throw her off.

"The same thing Annabeth sees in you" She said, I lost my concentration and she took advantage, swiping at my legs and sending me across the floor.

I quickly jumped up, only to have Clarisse pounce on me again as I blocked another swipe. We were evenly matched, and soon enough we were locked again.

"Annabeth sees nothing in me" I said. "We're friends"

With that I spun around and sent a strike towards her chest. Only to have it blocked again and countered. She left me with a deep cut on my face. I struck again, locking us once more.

"Hades, your so stupid." She said rolling her eyes. "Can you not tell she's into you?"

I spun around and sent a shock through the sword again, this time effecting Clarisse and making her release her sword. I kicked her legs and she fell to the ground. I had beaten her.

"We're friends" I said, and with that I threw her sword back at her and continued on towards the opposing flag. I'll be honest during the game I forgot about Thalia, I know it's bad but my mind was focused on the mission.

I saw it, the flag. It was red and gold, and even better. Noone was guarding it.

I walked forward with a smile on my face when I heard a scream to my right. A girl from the Aphrodite cabin, Marissa I think her name was. She had short brown hair and blue eyes, she was quite short, looking about 5'5''. She wore armour and a neckless with a love heart on it, the symbol of Aphrodite. She was being attacked by 3 boys from the Ares cabin. She stood no chance and they were going at her, attacking like there was no tomorrow.

My instincts kicked in, I looked back at the flag and was torn. Flag or save a friend? Flag or save a friend.

Instincts made my decision for me. I ran at the attacking Ares cabin mates and infused electricity into my sword. The first one I caught off guard, I slashed at his feet and sent him sprawling across the floor, he fell unconscious because of Skybolt and it's electricity.

The second ran at me, I sidestepped his attack and belted him in the back, making him stumble into a tree and fall to the ground.

I smirked at the third, held out my hand, and blasted him with static. See, when attacking other demigods, I refuse to use my full potential, I may not like some of them, but I don't want to kill them.

"Need a hand?" I asked, holding out my own.

Marissa took it and I hoisted her up. Just as she caught her balance the horn sounded, indicating the game was over. I heard Chiron in the distance.

"Game over!" He shouted. "Percy's team are the winners!"

This was followed by cheers from Percy's team, and groans from my own.

"I'm sorry" I said. "It's my fault we lost"

"I don't care" Marissa said. "Thanks for saving me"

"Don't mention it" I replied. "Anything for a Mmmmph!"

I was cut off when Marissa jumped on me, smashing her lips onto mine. I was more shocked than anything and stood there as we kissed. To be fair, being kissed by a daughter of Aphrodite was actually pretty good. Until I heard someone clear their throat.

I broke the kiss and turned. Standing there just a few feet away. Was Annabeth.

"Having fun?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow and a look on her face that would scare a hell-hound away.

"Um Annabeth hey!" I said. "This isn't what it looks like."

Her face went from extremely angry to looking hurt. I had never seen her look like it before, not only did she look like she was going to cry, but she looked as if, wait, no. I couldn't believe it. Was it jealousy_?_

"It never is is it James?" She said, before quickly walking off, looking to the ground. I turned back to Marissa.

"I'm sorry" She said, going red. "I didn't know you two had a thing going on"

"We didn't" I said. "I had better go, thanks for the kiss. I guess"

With that I walked off. I kind of felt bad for leaving Marissa like that, but I had to get back to my team, and believe me. I was not looking forward to that.

Approaching the group a young boy approached me, he was from the undetermined cabin.

"What the Hades man?!" He said. "You almost had it! Why did you go off and save her?!"

"She was in trouble" I said, then looking up I caught Annabeth's eye. She looked away quickly. Still hurt.

"So?" He replied. "You could have won it for us!"

"Calm down" I said. "It's a game"

"Yeah!" He replied. "A game we could have won had you not been off messing with a daughter of-Ack!"

I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Listen you pathetic waste of Olympian skin" I snarled. Lightning and thunder struck above us. "My sister's just been kidnapped, I'm having problems with friends, and to be frank, I'm not in the greatest of moods. So don't stand there and ridicule me or I will personally rip your tongue out of your neck. We clear?"

He nodded with wide eyes and I dropped him. People were staring at me, so I began to walk towards the mortal world, Chiron, Annabeth, Grover and Percy caught up.

"James" He said. I didn't answer. "James! Where are you going?"

"To find Thalia" I said, speeding up.

"James it's dangerous" Annabeth said.

"Oh so you are talking to me?" I said. Making her give me a glare. "Nothing you guys say it gonna stop me"

"Then were coming with you" Percy said. I stopped and turned.

"Your serious?" I asked.

"Yeah" Grover said. "We are"

He and Annabeth both stepped forward.

"Thalia's my best friend" Annabeth said. "I want to help her as much as you do"

"You two are my cousins" Percy said. "A wise man once said to me; Never give up on family"

"And I'm a Satyr" Grover finished. "It's my instinct to help Half Bloods"

I sighed.

"You sure you want to come?" I said. "Regardless of how dangerous it is?"

"Yes!" They said at the same time, which I found creepy.

"None of you are going!" Chiron said. "It is too dangerous, you need more time to train"

"Your not stopping me" I said. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "I'm sorry Chiron it's my sister, I'm going to save her weather you like it or not"

Chiron looked as if he was about to protest. But then sighed and pulled out a small bag, he handed it to Annabeth.

"In there is a map, $1000 in mortal money, 500 Golden Drachmas and a bottle of Nectar" He said. "Use it wisely"

With that he turned and began walking back to camp. He turned around and looked at us with sad eyes one more time before finally reaching the crowd of demigods and ushering them back inside the camp.

"This is you last chance" I said. "After this there is no turning back"

"Were with you" Percy said.

"All the way" Added Grover.

Even Annabeth nodded, and gave a small smile. I could tell she was still hurt.

"Come on" I said to the group. "Let's go find Thalia"

With that we left the safety of Camp Half-Blood. Into the world in which every breath could be our last. Little did we know the horrors we were about to witness would change our lives forever.

_Dun Dun Duunnnnn. Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. Review if you feel up to it, just so you guys know, I start my Apprenticeship in about a week, so I will have less time to write. Meaning this may not be updated as frequently. But I will try my best and will keep you updated regardless of the situation! Thanks for your support!_

_Peace :D_


	6. Chapter 6 - Dearest Cousin

_So, chapter 6. Now, they say six is the number of the devil. So I was thinking I will introduce-._

_Nope, not saying! You're just gonna have to read to find out! Have fun!_

_Peace :D_

Eugh, mortal travel. I'll be honest I seriously can not stand it. Unless it's flying. But Percy insists we drive, something about Dad blowing him to pieces if he steps foot in the sky again. I know, that contradicted itself.

We were on a city bus, heading through to Los Angeles. We had no idea where to start, but Grover said he could sense evil magic there. That or something about boritos.

The bus was full of people, all talking and chatting. I hated being in public places. Even with the mist protecting us if we were caught next to a burning building, or worse. A dead body. We were going to be arrested all the same.

The bus came to a stop and Grover ushered us off, sniffing the air he began to walk forward. Judging from the looks of people, it didn't look normal.

"Grover!" I said. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He said, sniffing the air again.

"Sniffing the air!" I replied. "Your drawing unwanted attention to us!"

He ignored me completely and continued to sniff the air. I looked at Annabeth, who quickly looked away and walked ahead. Percy noticed.

"Lot of hostility" He whispered. "What happened?"

"Something in capture the flag" I said.

"Oh, you mean you saving Marissa? Then kissing her?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I wasn't expecting it she caught me off guard."

"Oh suuure" He said, rolling his eyes. "You just, 'accidentally' fell on the lips of one of the most beautiful daughters of Aphrodite?"

"Hey man I'm not kidding!" I said.

He nodded sarcastically and we continued walking. In complete silence, I may add. For many reasons, Annabeth was pissed at me, excuse my French. Percy was being sarcastic over what had gone on previously and Grover was too busy sniffing the air to talk to anyone. We looked like a bunch of complete foreigners who didn't know each others language. Which I guess, in some ways we were, well, half of us anyway.

We came to a skyscraper and I'm not kidding you by the looks of it even if I was to jump off of it I wouldn't survive. It was over 600 feet in the air, completely made of glass and metal, and it was completely empty. Grover turned.

"It's here" He said. "The evil magic is here"

"You sure?" Percy said. "It just looks like an ordinary L.A building to me"

"I'm sure" Grover replied.

"I dunno G" I said. "To me it looks-"

"He said he's sure OK?" Annabeth said. "Let's go"

I looked at Percy wide eyed, and he gave me the same look back as we entered the unoccupied building.

We walked to the elevator and Percy pressed the button, nothing happened.

"Damn!" He said. "No power"

"Step aside water boy" I said, stepping up to the console that controls the elevator.

I focused my energy into my hands. I felt the electricity flow through my veins and into the console. The elevator sprang to life and began moving down towards us. I turned back and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Piece of cake" I said, as the elevator doors opened.

We all stepped inside and looked at Grover.

"Top floor" He said, before Percy could argue he added. "Yes I'm sure"

So Percy pressed the button that took us to the top floor. Moving up we said nothing as Grover was humming to the elevator music.

"Grover! Seriously man?" Percy said. "Were on an important mission here and humming is not helping it!"

"Oh will you guys stop!?" Annabeth said. "Hades, I wonder why you guys are friends with each other the amount of arguing you two do!"

"Right" I said, I'd had enough of her sulking now. "Are we gonna talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" She said.

"The fact that you are in a mood that would scare off a Minotaur"

"I'm not in a mood" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" I replied. "You are, and I know full well it's because I got kissed by Marissa, why are you so angry about it?"

"Why am I angry?!" She said, her voice raising. "Why am I angry?! I'm angry because you are too stupid to use that electric-infused head of yours to work out that I like- Luke?!"

Her head was turned to the open elevator door, but I hadn't noticed.

"What do you mean you like Luke?!" I shouted. "Lukes-"

I looked to the rooftop, there, looking at us was a tall boy, around 18 years old with sandy blonde hair and a smirk.

"Hello my friends" He said sarcastically.

"Luke!" I said, starting forward. "You damn traitor!"

I was ready to blast him to shreds, ready to end my old friend because of the pain he had put my sister and Annabeth through. However, I was held back by both Percy and Grover.

"Let go of me!" I said, lightning and thunder struck on cue. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"To be honest" He smirked. "I thought I would get a better reception"

Two monsters walked around the corner. I had no idea what they were. They stood at 7 foot tall and had eyes all over their heads. Their mouths were filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and a snakes tongue. They had no legs, but spiders legs instead, three of them. Truly, if I was not so angry I would have been terrified.

One of the monsters grabbed me and Percy, the other grabbed Annabeth and Grover. Picking us up off of the floor and making us face Luke.

"What do you want Luke?" Percy said.

"What I want, dearest cousin" Luke replied. "Is your head on a pike!"

"Where's my sister you swine!" I shouted, interrupting them both. The main reason for my outburst was the fact that Annabeth was crying, rather than say anything. Grover was silent, occasionally bleating.

"Thalia is in a safe place" He said. "Don't you worry"

"I asked where she is!" I snarled. "So tell me"

"She is in Tarterus right now" He smiled. "Can I take a message?"

I flipped at his cockiness and made Skybolt appear in my hand, I swiped at the monsters hand and it fell back, disintegrating into a pile of ash and dropping Percy.

I surged forward, sword at the ready. But so was Luke. He whipped out his own and parried my attack, sending me backwards and leaving me exposed. I had to jump back to avoid his blade.

"You never were good at sword fighting" He sneered.

I slashed again. He blocked and countered, leaving me with a deep gash in my arm, I swiped again, blindly this time and we locked.

"I asked you where my sister is" I said between gritted teeth.

"I told you" Luke panted. "She is in Tarterus!"

He laughed and swiped whilst I was distracted, landing a severely deep blow on my chest, reaching from my shoulder to my side.

I fell back and heard Annabeth scream. I was bleeding, I knew it because I could feel the warm liquid flowing down my side. I had two minutes at the most.

_Use your full potential_ A voice said. _Remember, the traitor is in our domain_

"It didn't matter about me telling you where she is" Luke said, striding up to me. "Your going to be dead soon. Finally I might add, this is the third time I have tried"

"You" I panted. "You set the dummy up?"

"Yes" He said. "That and I tried to kill you as another person"

"Your Chris Maldock" I concluded, the truth hit me like a bus.

Luke nodded, then smirked and pointed his sword at my throat.

"Shame" He said. "We were such good friends when we were younger, any last words?"

"Yeah actually" I panted. "You lose"

He looked at me, confused.

"Your in my domain" I finished.

A bolt of lightning struck Luke in the back, causing him to spasm and fall back, the monster holding Annabeth and Grover dropped them and advanced. I stood up slowly.

Holding my two hands out I summoned forth the power of the sky. Lightning struck my hands. Sending power throughout my body. My wounds healed, I became stronger and faster, and to make things even cooler. My eyes went that awesome shade of gold again.

The monster raised its arms to finish me. I calmly held my hand out and blasted it, sending it backwards and disintegrating at the same time. I turned back to Luke.

"You ready to die Castellan?" I said. It was the first time I had ever spoken in this 'form' I guess I would call it. My voice was crackly as if I need to cough. But I didn't

"Wait!" Luke said, still shaking from his original shock. "If you go looking for Thalia you are not going to like what you find"

"Whatever" I said. "I'll see you on the fields of Asphodel"

I sent one final bolt of lightning at him. He flew backwards across the sky and smashed into an opposite building, before falling to the ground.

I felt myself become extremely tired. I was going to pass out.

_No_ Dad said. _Control it and you will not pass out_

I focused on my breathing and steadied it.

"Nope" I said, before collapsing onto the floor. The last thing I heard was running footsteps coming towards me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I awoke I was inside a motel room. It was small and sleazy but we didn't want to spend much of our mortal money in case for emergencies.

Percy was sat by the side of me and his head shot up when I awoke. His facial expression went from shocked to happy.

"Thank Zeus your awake" He sighed. "We were beginning to worry, you were out for longer this time"

"Longer?" I asked. "How much longer?"

"You were out for a week James" Percy said. "We thought...we thought you might not make it"

"Well I did" I replied "Is Annabeth and Grover OK?"

"There fine" Percy said. "Both sleeping at the moment, I promised Annabeth I would keep an eye on you, she refused to leave your side for most of the week you were out"

"She's not angry any more then?" I smirked.

"Hades no, she got over that a long time ago"

"And by long time you mean...?"

"As soon as you passed out"

"Right"

He nodded. Then my mind focused on the real reason we were on our quest.

"We need to get to the Underworld" I said finally. "We need to find Thalia"

"Soon James, soon" Percy comforted "We'll stay here for another night and then we will set off"

"No" I sighed. "We need to move now, she's in danger!"

"James!" Percy said, grabbing my shoulders. "Thalia can take care of her self, calm down. We will find her and save her. Why would Annabeth, Grover and I be here if we weren't?"

I sighed, but nodded all the same. I wanted so badly to leave at that precise moment to find Thalia and save her from whatever monsters Chris-I mean Luke-Set on her.

"Right whatever" I said. "Is Annabeth awake?"

Percy's eyebrows raised slowly then he smirked.

"Grover tells me you like her" He said finally.

"What?" I gasped. "No, w-were just friends"

I swear I was going to kill Grover

"Please" Percy said. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way Clarisse looks at me"

"Ok" I sighed. "You caught me, please don't tell her"

"Why not?" Percy replied. "She obviously likes you too"

"Nah" I said. "She doesn't, she always had a thing for Luke, telling her would ruin our friendship"

"Do you realise how cliché you sound?" He laughed. "Just tell her"

"No" I said. "Not yet, give it time"

Percy sighed and stood up, he began walking out before turning back to me.

"Ill go get Annabeth" He said, then exited.

I led there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling and reflecting on the last week or so. Meeting up again with Annabeth and Grover after six years of nothing. Thalia coming back, Thalia being kidnapped, killing my old best friend. My mind was a big a jumble as my life was. Too many things were happening at once.

The door opened slowly and Annabeth entered. She looked up and acknowledged I was awake, before running across the room and throwing her arms around me.

"I thought you were gonna die!" She screamed. "Don't ever do that again"

"You sound optimistic then" I said sarcastically. "Thanks for the support"

"Shut up" She said, she still had her arms around my neck and her head was rested on my chest. She looked up before realising what she was doing, then quickly let go and brushed herself down, going red. It was always the same, she would overreact, hug me, blush, let go then it would be awkward for a few minutes. When really I wanted to pull her back. I knew that wasn't going to happen. So I just smiled.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I don't know what that was"

"It's cool" I said. "Don't worry about it, so your not mad?"

She looked up at me with hatred in her eyes, which then softened after a moment.

"I was" She said. "Not so much any more"

"Not so much?" I asked. "Look Annabeth-"

"James" She interrupted. "I was mad, I'm not any more. I understand if you like Marissa"

"I don't!" I said. "She kissed me, I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do!"

"Seriously" She sighed. "Don't try to deny it, it's fine. Get some rest"

With that she got up and left, not making eye contact with me on the way out. I could tell she was hurt, not angry, but hurt. Grover walked in next and sat down.

"So" He said. "You get it on with Annabeth yet?"

"She's hurt man" I said, sitting up. "She wont believe that I wasn't the one kissing Marissa"

"Maybe" He said. "If you tell her how you feel..."

"No" I said. "If she really did like me then..."

"Then what?" Grover asked. "If she didn't like you she wouldn't be hurt that she saw you kissing someone else!"

It dawned on me. Maybe she did? But maybe it's because most of the daughters of Aphrodite are sluts-cue thunder-and she was looking out for me.

"No" I repeated. "It could ruin our friendship"

Grover sighed.

"Your gonna regret this one day" He said, "I can feel it"

With that he trotted out. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I fell asleep at some point, but soon was woken by a knocking.

I stepped out of bed and walked towards the door. Before it knocked again. Percy came out of his room, as did Annabeth and Grover. Percy approached the door.

Opening it revealed a young boy, only about 13 or 14 with jet black hair and pale skin. He wore a leather jacket and had bags under his eyes. He looked almost like death, then Percy spoke.

"Nico?!"

_Well well well, look who turned up. I apologise, this chapter was more speech rather than action as I got a bit carried away with it. I hope you find it in your heart to give me a follow, or even a review. If not, your view itself is enough. Thanks for reading!_

_Peace :D_


End file.
